


"Tatort Stuttgart"-Sammlung

by lenze



Series: Krimskrams-Sammlung [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenze/pseuds/lenze
Summary: Alles, was zu kurz ist für eine eigene Geschichte …
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Krimskrams-Sammlung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prompt: Dein Fandom, k/dein Pairing, "Ist das ein Date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geschrieben für den [10\. deutschsprachigen 3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/111949.html).

Im Nachhinein dachte Sebastian, dass er schon bei dem Kinofilm, zu dem Thorsten ihn eingeladen hatte, darauf kommen hätte können, denn normalerweise mochte Thorsten – im Gegensatz zu ihm – keine Filme mit Tom Cruise. Doch erst als der Kellner sie in eine abgelegene Nische von Sebastians Lieblingsrestaurant führte und die Kerzen auf einem opulent gedeckten Tisch für zwei anzündete, machte es bei ihm im Kopf Klick. Sein Herz klopfte schneller, er drehte sich zu Thorsten herum und fragte: „Ist das ein Date?“


	2. Prompt: Dein Fandom, d/kein Pairing, Blasen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geschrieben für den [10\. deutschsprachigen 3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/111949.html).

„Au!“ Sebastian zuckte zusammen und wollte schon seinen Fuß von Thorstens Schoß ziehen, doch ein scharfer Blick von Thorsten sowie der feste Griff um seinen Knöchel hielten ihn davon ab.

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass du richtige Wanderschuhe anziehen sollst und nicht deine normalen Turnschuhe“, sagte Thorsten, bevor er ungerührt die nächste Blase an Sebastians Ferse aufstach.


	3. Prompt: Tatort, dein Pairing, "Cuddling for Warmth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geschrieben für den [10\. deutschsprachigen 3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/111949.html).

„Willst du nicht mal deinem Vermieter Bescheid sagen, dass die Heizung ausgefallen ist?“, fragte Sebastian nach der zweiten Nacht, die sie zusammen in Thorstens eiskalter Wohnung verbracht hatten.

Thorsten brummte nur und kuschelte sich unter dem dicken Oberbett noch dichter an Sebastian heran, sodass kein Blatt mehr zwischen sie passte. Er würde sich darum kümmern, sobald er genug von Sebastian und dessen Wärme in seinem Bett hatte, und das konnte noch dauern – mindestens bis zum nächsten Frühjahr und vielleicht sogar noch länger.


End file.
